


Ten Days Adventure. [Tyrus]

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Babies, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman Needs a Hug, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), Hurt T. J. Kippen, M/M, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Romance, Romantic Fluff, T. J. Kippen Has a Crush, T. J. Kippen Needs A Hug, Tyrus Month (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: Cyrus does not believe in love. TJ believes he can make his friend (crush) fall for him. Thus, he sets up a little "adventure" for them every day for ten days. What could go wrong?





	1. Prologue.

TJ woke up by the sound of his alarm. It was 7 o'clock and TJ had only half an hour to get ready for school. Once he got up, the boy went straight to the bathroom. Returning back to his room, he saw his phone vibrate for a bit, due to a notification he had just received. 

Cy: Iced Coffee?

Teej: Sure thing. Same hour, same place.

His heart skipped a bit as he sent the message. The boy really loved those little moments he was sharing with Cyrus.

After he got dressed, he grabbed his bag and went downstairs, straight up to the kitchen. Amber was already there, eating breakfast. TJ did not bother make himself any breakfast. He just gave his sister a quick hug, grabbed his keys and then made his way through the door. On his way out he heard Amber's voice.

"Are you not going to eat?"  
"I am meeting Cyrus by the Coffee Shop, we are grabbing iced coffee there."

Iced Coffee. This kind of a drink was Cyrus' favourite. TJ did not hate coffee but, he did not love it as well. Apart from that, of course, he wanted something to help him make it through the day. It was also really really hard for him to resist the brunette boy, so iced coffee it is. 

As soon as TJ made it to the coffee shop, he saw Cyrus waiting for him, wearing his casual outfit and playing through his phone. 

So cute, he thought. 

"Hey" the brunet boy greeted him, with the usual smile. 

TJ smiled back at him. "Shall we?" he said offering his hand. Cyrus giggled and as soon as he grabbed the boys hand, they went inside. 

The atmosphere was nice, and the smell of coffee was all over the place. Tj loved this kind of atmosphere, but most importantly he loved being there with Cyrus.

"Good morning boys, the usual?" they heard a girl's voice, Olivia's as they got to the counter. Cyrus' smile was now wide as he noded to her. She laughed in exchange and started making their order. 

Olivia was no older than them at all. The girl graduated last year from high school and decided to work at her father's café, until, she decides what she wants to do about her future. Anyone could tell she loved her current job, due to her moves and expressions. 

At this moment, her red curled hair were in a messy bun and her apron was a little dirty, although, she did not complain. The big smile she always has, never left her face. 

The Cafe Shop was their usual spot, so, it was impossible for them to get unnoticed, since the boys knew pretty much everyone who worked at the specific café. 

They found out about the spot two years ago. That day, the rain was heavy and the boys were looking for a spot to not get any more wet. Their laughter and giggles were all over the place. As they entered the store, the red-haired girl greeted them with a big smile. From that day, the three of them developed a heartwarming relationship. 

As soon as they got their drinks, they started walking to school. They did not talk in the process of making it through their destination. It was a peaceful and comfortable silence. 

[...] 

"TJ we have talked about this before. You know I do not believe in love anymore. I do not even believe in liking someone anymore. I have accepted my fate, I am going to end up living alone with fourteen cats." Cyrus mumbled as soon as they arrived at school. Macabre someone could say. 

TJ just signed. He wanted to laugh due to the last remark Cyrus made. He did not. To be honest, he did not even realise how they ended up talking about this again. 

Deep down he knew. Seeing the one and only Nathaniel, aka Cyrus' ex boyfriend and ex love of his life, holding hands with a different boy, was not the best way to start their day. 

It was heartbreaking to hear those words from the boy he had a crush on. He knew he was heartbroken but not like this,giving up at love and being loved romantically. Until-

"What if I told you, I could make you fall in love again?!"  
Cyrus laughed, he could not believe in his ears. When he saw TJ's face, he went serious again. 

"Oh, you are being serious!" 

TJ just raised an eyebrow in response. 

"No Theodore, this is ridiculous." He said in a serious voice. 

Theodore. When Cyrus was calling TJ Theodore, he was dead serious. TJ decided to tease. 

"Are you afraid, Goodman?!" he said in a mocking tone. Cyrus went red, but he did not respond. 

Besides, in less than two weeks school is over, what could possibly go wrong? 

Their conversation was interrupted my the school bell, which ment, first period has already started. 

"Fine. I am giving you ten days." Cyrus said after a few seconds, and without waiting for a response, he moved away to the opposite way. 

TJ laughed. 

Well damn, challenge accepted Mr. Goodman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me through tumblr (tyruskippenman) if pou need anything or if you're concerned about something.


	2. Day One:The Trampoline Sleepover.

"He said what?!" Buffy asked, yelling a little as she spoke. She could not believe what Cyrus just said to her. This move caused some heads turning through their direction. It was lunch time and Buffy, Cyrus and Andi were at the school cafeteria. 

"Mhm" Cyrus mumbled, eating his food, not being able to turn and look his friends in the eye. His cheeks were slightly red, and, was that a small nervousness he was feeling all of a sudden? 

"That is kinda sweet." Andi said giving Cyrus a genuine smile. Cyrus simply nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

Buffy did not answer, she just gave both of her friends a look. It is not she did not like any of this, but, she was also not really hypped about the whole thing. Most importantly, she did not have TJ for a romantic guy. 

"What is sweet?" they heard Jonah say, placing his food on the table watching his friends one by one. 

"TJ is planning a little romantic adventure for Cyrus!" Andi said happily with her mouth foul shouting a little due to her excitement. Cyrus went red and looked around immediately fearing someone might heard them. 

"Oh that's cool and, to be honest, kinda sweet."  
"I know right?" Andi said,once again in a happy tone.  
Buffy though did not answer. Cyrus could tell she was a bit concerned and confused, mostly concerned, with the whole thing. 

Jonah continued talking, "So what is he up to?" 

"Well that is the problem, I have no idea what to expect." Cyrus answered, already regretting agreeing to this. "Now can we please change the subject? The more we talk about this the more I regret my answer to TJ." the bit mumbled, being a little incecure too. 

The time passed on and his friends did not continue discussing, or even mentioned, the fact that TJ was making some sort of a plan to make Cyrus fall again or something similar. Cyrus was relieved but we could also sense Buffy giving him concerned looks from time to time. He did not bother say something to her though. 

A few minutes later he felt his phone buzz. 

Teej: Tonight you're sleeping at my place. Not taking no as an answer. Bring your pjs. 

Cyrus sighed. Oh boy. 

[...] 

"Please sweetheart be careful, and do not stay up all night, remember you have school tomorrow." Cyrus heard his mum saying. 

He just nodded, grabbing his backpack and making his way out of the car.  
"Have fun." His mum said once again with a smile before leaving him in front of the Kippens' house. 

Cyrus was getting more nervous as he was approaching the front door. Why was he even nervous? It definitely was not the first time he was oriented at TJ's place. 

Once he rang the bell, Amber answered the door with a smile.  
"Hey, he is waiting for you in the backward." 

Cyrus greeted her with a smile, trying to hide his confusion, making his way to the backward. Backward? Seriously? What Tj was up to anyway?

Cyrus definitely did not see this coming. 

TJ had somehow turned the trampoline that was there into some sort of pillow fort. There were bedding seets and lights hanging all over the place. 

Cyrus was so absorbed, he did not even realise TJ was standing right next to him.

"Do you like it?!" He asked with a smile. Like it? More like love it. Cyrus was not able to answer, which caused TJ a grin. 

"Shall we go inside?"  
Cyrus nodded with a big smiled on his face. TJ grabbed gently his hand and steered him through the trampoline. 

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There were lights too, a bunch of pillows, some snacks and TJ's laptop in the middle. Cyrus had no words. 

"I already picked the movie, if that is okay with you."TJ said as he turned his laptop through Cyrus' side. Love, Simon was paused on Netflix.  
"It is more than okay TJ" he reassured him with a smile. 

Eventually, they ended up watching the movie, eating some snacks in the meantime. They were laughing and giggling, TJ could have sword his plan was working perfectly. And it was only the start. 

After the movie was over, TJ and Cyrus fell asleep due to their tiredness. However, they had not took into account falling asleep armloaded. 

But what could Cyrus say, TJ was being really cute and cuddly tonight. It was not his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. It really means more than you think. If there's anything you want to tell me or if you're concerned about something, feel free to hmu on tumblr: tyruskippenman or twitter: vickypetraki


	3. Day Two: Midnight Stars.

TJ had woke up due to the cold weather. His alarm had not rung yet. It was half past six,   
which meant he was half an hour early from the time he usually wakes up. 

As he decided to move, something, more like someone, made that decision impossible to be done. When he wondered the reason why, he realised   
Cyrus was on top of him, sleeping. He glanced the boy with a soft smile on his face. 

He tried not to move, as he did not want to wake the boy up. Cyrus was resting on him,   
with his hand on TJ's chest. Anyone could could wonder, even TJ himself., how did he not start panicking. 

Therefore, he ended up admiring the boy that was in his arms. Although, as soon as he tried   
caress Cyrus' hair, he felt movement and in the end he faced a sleepy Cyrus.

"What time is it?" Cyrus asked, his voice haskily.   
"It is past half past six. You still have almost half an hour. Go back to sleep and I will wake   
you when the time is right." 

Cyrus did not reply. He just simply nodded and returned to the position he was before. 

[...] 

"Dude are you serious? That was awesome." Reed said with enthusiasm while he made a   
high five with Marty.

TJ was now at school. He woke Cyrus at seven o'clock as promised. The boys got dressed and decided to have breakfast with TJ's sister instead of going at the coffee shop they usually attend to. 

Although, there was something going on with Cyrus, TJ could tell. He was more skeptical than usual, but, he did not bother ask. Most of the time Cyrus was zoning out as he was eating his food. His voice was only heared when TJ or his sister were asking him a question. He did not want to stress Cyrus up, he wanted to talk him by himself. 

TJ smiled due to his friends' reaction. Marty was really hypped for the whole thing, he could tell. He is so glad he managed to come out to his friends. It was not easy, but, things now are better between them than before. 

"So what is next on the list?" Marty asked, waiting for an answer from his friend. 

TJ had a lot in mind, but could not decide which one he wanted to try with Cyrus first. Until- 

Teej: Get some good midday sleep. Trust me on this one.

[...]

It was almost midnight and TJ was outside Cyrus' house. There were not any sounds, so he   
assumed that everybody was sleeping. As he took a deep breath, he opened the door to his   
truck and went out, trying to find which way was Cyrus' window. 

As soon as he found it, TJ climbed the tree that was beside that and after a few seconds he   
reached and knocked Cyrus' window gently.

It did not take much time for Cyrus to open his window with a surprised and amused, most   
surprised, look on his face. He was wearing his PJs and a pair of glasses was on his face. 

"Hey there Rapunzel." TJ greeted him with a smile.   
"What are you doing here TJ this late?!" Cyrus asked the boy whispering-yelling.   
"Come there princesse, we have to go." TJ's smile grew even wider.   
"TJ, I am literally wearing my pijamas."   
"Whose fault is that?"   
"I did not know you were serious!"   
"I told you, we are going on a small adventure. Now hurry up, we do not have much time." The   
blond boy answered and immediately made his way down.

Cyrus sighed and grabbed a jacket making his was to the window, he knew TJ   
would not accept no as an answer.

Once he made his way to the ground he followed TJ all the way to his truck, looking through his window for one last time.

As soon as he made his way inside, TJ gave life to the engineer and started driving.

"Where are we going?"   
"Do you trust me?"   
"I do." Cyrus really did trust TJ.   
"That is all I want." TJ faced him with a smile. 

It was peaceful the rest of the road, until Cyrus opened up the radio station. The two boys started humming the   
lyrics from the song that was currently playing as they exchanged small looks with each other.

[...]

"Are we there yet?" Cyrus asked for the fifth time. TJ could tell the boy beside him was impatient. Someone else could find it annoying, Tj though found it attractive.

He pulled over and as he made his way out he said, "we are here" with a smile. Cyrus followed him, still not knowing what was going on.

"There is no way I am sitting on top of this!" the boy said as he saw his blond friend on top of his truck. TJ let out a smile giggle. 

"It is safe, I promise you. I would never let something happen to you." 

The duo eventually made their way on top of TJ's truck, after of conviction. The brunette boy was so confused for a real time but, as soon as Cyrus raised his head he was fascinated with what he was seeing.

The sky was clear, and millions of stars were getting above the big black sky with their little light.   
Cyrus did not speak, he was focused at the sky. TJ, on the other hand, was focused at Cyrus. He really liked this boy.

"Do you like it?" he eventually broke the peaceful silence, after a few minutes.   
Cyrus turned his head to face him with a big smile on his lips. "Like it? More like love it."

TJ's smile grew wide as he faced the dark sky. Cyrus started moving his hand on top of TJ's  
slowly, as he started growing more and more nervous he might scare the boy beside him away. TJ smiled even wider due to that move. Cyrus eventually placed his head on top of TJ's shoulder and the two boys stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. My tumblr is tyruskippenman and my twitter vickypetraki. Feel free to hmu if you need anything. See you next time. 🙋🏻♀️


	4. Day Three: The Bowling Aley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Tj attempt the Bowling Aley as their third date.

"So what are we doing today?" Cyrus asked as he approached TJ at school. It was now 13:40 and the boys had only one period left, till the end of today's school day.

"Someone has a lot of energy today." Tj answered with a wide smile. Anyone could tell Cyrus had fun last night with him, despite the fact that the duo had earned only a five hour of sleep. 

"Had fun last night, I see." he continued playfully, without letting his smile go as he winked to the boy near him. Cyrus didn't answer, he just turned his gaze away with a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

The moment Cyrus was about to the school bell rung. 

"Sorry for telling you this, but it will not be as extreme as yesterday. However it will still be fun, I promise you. Be ready at 6, I will come pick you up." TJ said eventually without letting Cyrus speak, placing a kiss on his cheek as he left. 

A few minutes later, after Cyrus was anywhere to be seen, realisation spread through his mind. 

Oh god, what did he do. He tried not to panic, but it was too late. What he did, was already done.

Cyrus on the other hand, was left in shock at first but, then, h smiled to himself as he started moving from his current spot. 

TJ had an impact on him, that was for sure but, there was no way in hell he was admitting that. 

[...] 

TJ could feel the nervousness as soon as he parked in front of Cyrus' house. He was never this nervous before. Although, this time, it was different. 

He texted Cyrus, once he was outside his house. He waited for the boy impatiently bouncing his foot up to down nervously. He was so afraid things would be awkward between them after the "kiss incident". 

When Cyrus got into the car he greeted him with a big smile. TJ let out a quiet sight once Cyrus turned to put on his seat belt. TJ started the engine machine the exact same time Cyrus was choosing a radio station. 

[...] 

The road to the Bowling Aley was passed quickly. The boys turned up the music, singing every song, goofing around and laughing. 

Cyrus let out an excited huff, once the Bowling Alay was in front of him. Laughs and giggles filled the air the moment the boys stepped out of the car. Cyrus was telling TJ a hilarious story from when he was little. 

After the boy was sure the car was locked, they went inside without wasting any more time. There were a bunch of people inside but, there was not too much crouded. 

The duo went straight to the counter with the shoes, to pick up their's with the right shoe size. 

Once they were settled up, without furthering do, Cyrus grabbed TJ's hand and leaded him on to an empty bowling corridor. 

[...] 

The boys had the time of their lives the moment they started playing. They were laughing with each other and playing, trying to show off their skills. 

It was Cyrus' first time without the helping line, although he managed to play better than TJ, accomplishing two strikes and one spare so far. Tj was more impressed than usual. 

More than once they caused people's faces turn at them but, they did not mind at all. They were having a good time. 

As soon as Cyrus did his third strike, laughing with TJ at the same time, his eye caught up something he wished he would not see. Nathaniel and the exact same boy he once saw with him, having a great time. 

Cyrus smile disappeared, which caused TJ turn and face what Cyrus was gazing. The boy run emidietly to Cyrus. 

"You okay? Do you want us to leave?" Cyrus shook his head, his sadness turning into a slight anger.   
"No. We are not going to leave because of them. I am having an amazing time with you here.", he said with a smile as he took his gaze away from them and faced TJ. 

The blond boy smiled back as they made their way to the balls once again. TJ grabbed one and started making his way to the corridor. 

On his way to the line, TJ must have tripped into into one of his shoe lashes because the next thing he knew, he had fallen to the ground with a loud bang. 

Cyrus run beside him immediately with a concerned look but, all he saw was TJ laughing with his clumsiness. 

Cyrus laughed even louder as he tried to pull TJ up. However, instead of helping his friend, he ended up falling on top of him too. 

Their loud laughs and chears caused, again, people's faces to turn through their way, and Nathaniels too. 

[...] 

"Today was so fun." Cyrus said with a smile after Tj pulled in front of his house.   
"I can not wait for tomorrow's little adventure.", those were his last words before placing a kiss to TJ's cheek and then leave. "Thank you TJ, for everything." 

TJ stood, there, watching Cyrus walking to his front door, still trying to realise what just happened. Cyrus just kissed him in the cheek, and it was not accidental. He wanted to kiss him. 

He was smiling to himself, with a big smile, as he made his way to his car, looking behind his back one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm so so sorry for taking me over two months to upload. I really wanted to, but, I'm in uni now (it's a pain in the ass to be fair) and I needed to move out from my house and settle up since I moved to a different city from my hometown. To sum up, I live alone now. Anyway, to make it up to you, I'll upload one more chapter today in a couple of hours. Thanks for sticking by and again, I'm really sorry. See you in a few.
> 
> my tumblr is glitch-ditch-canonbitch and my twitter is andimackmarvel if you need anything.


	5. Day Four: Summer Cinema.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ are having their fourth date at a cinema. Things get a little bit more touchy.

"What? Are you serious?" TJ asked Cyrus with shock written all over his face. Anyone could say he was overreacting a little bit but, the boy did not care at all. He could not believe in his ears. 

It was now lunch time. The boys had history class together, so they decided to head together from their class through the cafeteria to grab some food. 

"Yes TJ I am being serious.", the brunette boy answered much to his annoyance, however, without the smile leaving his face due to his friend childish behaviour. 

"So, you are basically telling me, you have never seen the movie 'Mean Girls' before.", TJ repeated without believing in his ears. 

Cyrus once again answered with a quick 'no' as he grabbed a tray and started heading to the queue which was formed in from of the cafeteria, being a little embarrassed with the fact that he has not made himself watch the movie yet. 

TJ grabbed a tray as well and stood behind Cyrus. 

"Well okay then, I just got an idea with today's little adventure." TJ said with a wink.

Cyrus sighed dramatically and as a result he got a small laugh from TJ. Nevertheless, to be genuine, Cyrus was really enjoying those little adventures TJ was planning. He, also, got to know the boy a little more everyday. 

[...] 

"What is all this?", Cyrus said with a smile as he entered TJ's truck.

There were snacks all over the place with a blanket and a few drinks. 

"Today, my friend, we are going to a summer cinema, and guess what we are watching..." 

"The 'Mean Girls'? " Cyrus asked with a laugh. He surely was enjoying this.   
" The 'Mean Girls.'" TJ repeated with a funny voice. 

Cyrus could not help himself but laugh really loud due to TJ's expression. TJ returned Cyrus a wide smile, and started the truck once Cyrus was buckled on his seat belt. 

[...] 

It was not long ago since Cyrus and TJ had found their spot into the summer cinema they just headed. TJ applied carefully their blanket and then the boys let go of their snacks on top of it. 

Cyrus took a look and started peering into every single detail that right in front of him. He was really impressed with the view in front of him.

There was a big screen occupying most of the area. In front of it there were many people, group of friends, couples or just people by themselves sitting, enjoying the movie and eating snacks, or just watching. 

Cyrus and TJ sat down and turned their gaze to the big screen. They started eating their snacks, laughing due to the movie's jokes and glancing one another once in a while with a smile on their faces. 

Cyrus could tell he was having a great time and he really loved the movie so far. Only the thought that TJ did all that only for him made his heart flatter. TJ, truly, had a taste. He really was enjoying himself, and it was only the fourth day during their "crazy week".

TJ was showing a softer spot which made Cyrus' stomach do somersaults as he got to know that specific spot better and better. It was known that TJ did not really expressed any sort of emotion to anyone, so, that move made Cyrus feel somehow, very special. 

The blond boy was focused on the screen eating popcorn. Cyrus though was focused on TJ and how the light from the screen made him look even cuter. 

It was the first time Cyrus saw TJ like this, casual, wearing his black glasses with a claret hoodie, as his hair were covering half of his face. TJ decided to not put any gel this time which made him, according to Cyrus, even more attractive. 

TJ felt Cyrus gazing at him so, eventually turned to face the boy beside him while he was chewing popcorn. "What?" he said with a weird voice due to the popcorn he had in his mouth. 

Cyrus giggled a little at the sound of that before he answers a casual, "nothing."

The boys turned to face the big screen again with their cheeks being slightly red. 

At some point Cyrus leaned his head on top of TJ's shoulder. TJ did the same as he leaned his head slightly on top of Cyrus'. 

The duo remained like this for the rest of the night without saying a word, afraid they might end up ruining the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part as promised. Please enjoy.💕
> 
> my tumblr is glitch-ditch-canonbitch and my twitter is andimackmarvel if you need anything at all. 💕


End file.
